


A Very Glaivey Christmas

by Caillieach



Series: ...And a Happy New Year! [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nyx is being sneaky, Oblivious boys are oblivious, Wine and Dine, a bit of fluff and grinch vibes, movie marathon, those two are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caillieach/pseuds/Caillieach
Summary: A collection of Christmas oneshots. Have fun!Chapter 1: Hot Chocolate & Chill (Luche/Nyx)Chapter 2: TBA soon
Relationships: Luche Lazarus/Nyx Ulric
Series: ...And a Happy New Year! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580020
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Very Glaivey Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, here: Square Enix. Any possible future original characters & plots are my own. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not earn money with this._
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt(s):**
> 
> _"We’re just friends but you somehow talked me into watching all the Disney movies and you fell asleep and I might be catching feelings."_
> 
> **\--- >**
> 
> _“So you wanna… hot chocolate and chill?” “If you ask me that one more time, I will dump my hot chocolate on you.”_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [MeinNameIstJette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette) \- Merry Christmas, Bits! ♥
> 
> * * *

“I can’t believe you talked me into this…” Luche mutters and follows Nyx down yet another of the store’s endless aisles, eyes uninterestedly trailing over the various products on offer. “Why do you need all of this anyway? It’s just watching movies, Nyx.”

Nyx sends him one of his infuriating trademark smirks over his shoulder, shopping basket clutched in his hand. “You’ll see, Luche, you’ll see. Patience is a virtue, you know?”

Luche scowls and not for the first and probably not the last time asks himself why he agreed to this in the first place. It’s not a typical thing for him to do _ever_ , much less on the day before the Glacian’s Festival. Or with Nyx.

Especially with Nyx.

Especially considering how Nyx usually makes himself scarce during this season, much preferring to keep to himself instead of participating in all the ridiculous festive ideas a large part of the Glaive cooks up. Something Luche has always respected and understood without knowing the exact reasons for it. There's an underlying _something_ about Nyx despite his chipper mood. But somehow, today Nyx is hard to read and his invitation so out of the norm that Luche found himself agreeing without thought.

And as much as Luche loathes to admit it, therein lies the problem. He has no problems to stare down Councilmen who make no secret out of how much they loathe him. He doesn’t hesitate to disagree with the Captain on the rare occasion. But Nyx...Nyx has always been able to find the smallest chinks in his armour, get under his skin, undermining his defenses and this time...it bit him in the arse.

“Fine. Keep your secrets then.” Luche sighs with an impatient shrug. But contrary to his irritated voice, he keeps following Nyx, intrigued despite himself.

“Hey, you like cinnamon biscuits?" Nyx calls over his shoulder and Luche rolls his eyes.  
  


* * *

  
“Come in, make yourself at home! Boots by the door.” Nyx asks as he ushers Luche through the door. 

The smile on his face has a slight, almost unnoticeable edge to it and once again Luche curses his apparent inability to stand strong when faced with the hurricane that is Nyx Ulric. Maybe he's reading too much into this, maybe he's wrong but...does Nyx even want him here? And if not, why did he invite him in the first place? Maybe he didn't expect Luche to actually say yes? Which, honestly, Luche hadn't expected either. This particular dilemma has a lot to do with Nyx catching him off guard. 

But he’s already here now and it’s freezing rain outside and...well. He is in no particular mood to walk through the entire district home, not at the moment, when all that's waiting for him is a dark, cold apartment. 

He might as well stay for a bit.

“Where do you want me to put these?” Luche calls out to Nyx who’s disappeared further in his apartment while he still considered leaving. It’s a little inelegant but he manages to toe his boots off without setting the bags down but then realises he’ll have to do just that to get his damp coat off.

Well.

“Nyx?” Luche calls out again for good measure.

“Yes?” Comes from directly next to him and Luche startles terribly although he manages to repress most of his reaction. Nyx gives him an amused look. “Give me those and get comfortable on the couch. I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Luche offers no resistance, just lets Nyx take the bags from him and gives a short nod even though Nyx already turned around again. How did Nyx get from his kitchen back to the hallway without Luche noticing anyway? And what's with the two expressions on his face? Because he looks and acts fine but in that brief moment, Luche realised what it is that seems off. Nyx's eyes seem tired, kind of weary.

Even while he’s shrugging out of his coat, his gaze follows Nyx. Now that Luche has noticed, it’s hard to ignore it. What’s wrong with Nyx? And why put on such an act if he isn't feeling like it?

Luche can’t remember the last time he saw Nyx like this, so pointedly relaxed and yet strained. It is...odd. A little...disconcerting even. Of course Luche has witnessed him in a variety of moods, they are working together and have shared the occasional beer at Yamachang’s. But as far as Luche knows, Nyx usually only shows his real emotions to Libertus and Crowe, maybe Pelna and rarely when others are there too.

Certainly never just with him present.

It’s not even 6PM yet and already this evening is taking on an odd character. It's intriguing. For once, Luche has no clue about where this is going and this alone has him on guard but interested.

Perhaps, if he stays, he'll find out why Nyx asked him of all people to come over and 'hang out' and what's up with his odd mood. If it gets too weird, he can still leave after all.

It's a short hallway and it doesn't take Luche more than a few steps to enter the living room which is surprisingly and not so surprisingly devoid of any seasonal decorations, unknowingly mirroring Luche's own. But instead of going over to the couch to get comfortable, he follows the sounds of Nyx clattering around in the kitchen.

"Nyx." Luche stops in the doorway, strangely hesitant to enter this room. For most Galahdians the kitchen is the heart of a home and he's no exception - it's a very private thing but he doesn't know if Nyx holds the same sentimental values. He'd rather err on the side of caution than risk snubbing his host. "Do you have a towel for my hair?"

The words don't come easily but then again, asking for things never does for Luche. As far as he's aware, he has never asked anything of Nyx except in a professional capacity...but this is a simple enough request, it should be okay.

Sure enough, Nyx turns around from where he's preparing... _are those sandwiches?_ , eyes still holding this odd weariness but otherwise unguarded and friendly, not an expression Luche gets from him often. "Sure, bathroom is over there, the door on the left. Second shelf in the cabinet behind it. Take your pick." Luche has to suppress an amused grin at the way Nyx underlines the directions by gesturing with the knife he's holding.

Should he feel honoured that Nyx Ulric, infamous for his inability to even boil water, is making sandwiches for them?

Probably.

But one shouldn't count one's chickens before they are hatched so Luche will hold off on thanking him until he knows if they are actually edible or an elaborate attempt to poison him.

"Thanks." Luche murmurs and goes to retrieve a towel. It's not that his hair is dripping but he wasn't wearing his Glaive coat when Nyx ambushed him on the Glacian's Market and the jacket he grabbed when he left home doesn't have a hood. And the last thing he needs is a cold over the holidays. So toweling his hair dry and hoping for the best it is even if it will leave him a little dishevelled.

Luche has just sat down on the couch - a worn but surprisingly comfy thing - when Nyx comes out of the kitchen bearing a tray of sandwich giblets.

They look surprisingly good.

"I hope you're hungry." Nyx offers with a fleeting smile as he sets the tray down on his coffee table. "Let me just get glasses and something to drink and we're good to go."

"Sure." Luche shrugs concomitantly, busy with eying the sandwiches. They really do look surprisingly good. And truthfully, Luche is absolutely famished. But he doesn’t let it on, as cool and collected as ever, probably as much due to habit as well as to hide that he isn’t entirely sure what to expect from this. This evening is getting odder by the minute and he isn't entirely sure anymore if staying was a good idea. Perhaps he should make his excuses after all. But then again, Nyx is clearly making an effort to seem in a good enough mood and he's going out of his way to make Luche feel welcome...

Luche is distracted from his thoughts when he catches sight of Nyx returning with a wine bottle.

“Really, Nyx?” He asks, voice laced with a bit of incredulous surprise. “Wine? Are you planning to wine and dine me?” 

One thin blond eyebrow arches questioningly at Nyx. “Hmm?”

Nyx chuckles, arching one eyebrow in return. The ease with which he leans back against the backrest strangely reminds Luche of a Coeurl, seizing its prey up and getting ready to pounce - and then the moment passes as Nyx shifts again. “Maybe? If that’s what you want?” He chuckles again at the face Luche makes. “I’ll take that as a no. Hey, would you pass me the bottle opener? It should be in that bowl to your left.”

For once, Luche doesn't actually know what to say, too surprised by the mere concept in that loaded question, so he stays quiet. It’s...not exactly a ‘no’ but he can honestly say he’s never entertained the idea so... _what the hell?_ He _really_ doesn't know what to make of this evening. Nyx’s gaze follows him as he leans over to grab the bottle opener and hands it to Nyx. Luche gives him a look. “What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in civvies before. Not really.” Nyx grins and pours them both a drink. “And no,” Nyx nips Luche’s protest in the bud. “-your uniform, even if it’s missing the coat, doesn’t count.”

Luche snaps his mouth shut and scowls at his host, acutely aware of the worn but comfortable clothes he threw on this morning. He hadn’t expected to be out for longer than a short walk across the Glacian’s Market, much less in company.

“Well, what does it matter?” Luche mutters perhaps a touch defensively and busies his hands with swirling the wine glass, ostensibly to develop the aroma. It smells fruity, a bit like strawberries and...dark berries perhaps? Something Luche can’t name at the moment. It’s a pleasant scent and Luche realises that Nyx actually got them some really fine wine.

Nyx lets him be; instead placing paper napkins and utensils next to their plates. Well, perhaps not so fancy then. That’s actually reassuring because Luche still has no idea what he’s doing here or what is going on. But Nyx, although seeming a little subdued, doesn't seem to be uncomfortable so Luche decides to go along with this. Whatever this is..

“It doesn’t matter. It was just an observation, no need to get your kukris in a twist.” Nyx offers without looking at Luche until he’s satisfied with his work. “It looks good on you. You seem more...approachable. Should do it more often. I like your jumper, it brings out your eyes.”  
  
**  
**

Luche stares at Nyx in blank amazement before his eyes narrow thoughtfully. He hadn’t expected such a statement much less a compliment, especially not delivered so casually. But it fits right in with the strange day he’s having. And Nyx sports that fleeting smile again that morphs into his trademark grin - the one that tells Luche he won’t get any more out of him.

He huffs, cheeks a bit pink. “Well, be that as it may….”

Nyx interrupts him mid-sentence and saves him from awkwardly fumbling his way back to safer waters. “We should eat, I agree. Dig in!” 

Leaning forward in his seat, Nyx pulls the platter a little closer to them for better reach. “So, we have a variety of sandwiches, obviously. But there are a few different sorts…” Nyx turns his head and looks up at Luche from his hunched position.

It takes Luche longer than he wants to admit until he understands that Nyx is _waiting_ for him to give in and _ask_. Son of a Coeurl.

Sighing, Luche drops his head briefly and decides that giving in this once isn’t as important as finally putting some food in his belly.

“Fine.” He huffs. “What have you got there?”

Nyx grins his cheshire cat grin, amusement cloaking the tiredness in his eyes for a moment. “Ah, Luche, I’m glad that you asked.” 

Well, Luche already regrets asking or rather that he catered to Nyx’s whims...although the man's strangely pleasant but odd mood is kind of endearing. It’s so unusual that it’s leaving him a little unbalanced. Luche rolls his eyes at Nyx - who is completely unfazed. But he’s had a lot of practice in dealing with Luche’s mood over the years, so he guesses that was to be expected.

“See, this is a selection of only the finest meats.” Nyx points at the pile farthest from them. “That’s Anak Calf meat marinated in wild herbs.” Nyx points to the next pile. “That’s smoked Garula tenderloin in honey-barbecue sauce and here” He points to the last few sandwiches. “Here we have something special. That’s Catoblepas meat in Libertus’ grandma’s special Galahdian marinade.”

“Nyx…” Luche’s eyes had widened almost imperceptibly while Nyx spoke. “...are you sure you aren’t trying to wine and dine me?” Because why else would he have gone to these lengths for a simple evening in company? And how did he even manage to prepare all this in such a short time?!

Why did he ask Luche of all people? Why not Libertus or Crowe or Pelna?

“Luche.” Nyx’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Stop thinking so much and dig in.”

The suspicious doubt in Luche’s gaze is enough to prompt Nyx to elaborate with a chuckle. “Oh, come on, Lazarus. I promise this isn’t whatever it is you’re cooking up in that overly mistrustful brain of yours. I already had most of this prepared for the holiday dinner at Lib’s tonight but it was cancelled. I took a chance in asking you, didn’t think you would say yes to my invitation and may have gone a bit overboard. Okay? That’s all there is to it.”

Luche continues to eye Nyx for a moment longer but eventually acquiesced. There’s nothing but open honesty in Nyx’s eyes and he does seem in better spirits now than he was in when he ran into Luche at the market so perhaps...he’s telling the truth. And Luche is overthinking things as he’s wont to do.

Oh, who's he kidding? 

Luche knows for a fact that the dinner wasn't cancelled, he ran into Libertus at the market earlier. And while they aren't the best of friends, they get along well enough to wish each other happy holidays and all that jazz. So why is Nyx lying to him? That's something he'll have to consider later. Maybe the rest of the evening will shed some light on it.

“Are we good?” Nyx’s soft, carefully pitched unassuming voice amusingly reminds Luche of when Nyx tried to soothe that spooked Chocobo a few weeks back and Luche’s lips turn up in a smile at the memory. That had been a sight to behold and ended in an admittedly very adorable picture of Nyx being groomed by said Chocobo, now proudly displayed in their break room at Glaive HQ.

The irony - nor the fact that he's the Chocobo in this equation - isn’t lost on Luche. “We’re good. Sorry for giving you grief over this, I appreciate it.” Maybe he should take Nyx at face value and listen when he's told to relax. For once. They did get along better lately after all. No sense to risk it over so stupid a thing. “But if this was meant for your dinner with the others…”

“I’m glad we sorted that out and don’t worry about it, there’s more than enough and it needs to go anyway. Go on, dig in. I’ll put the first movie on.”

Right, the movies. Luche completely forgot about the movies.

But he does as Nyx says, loads up his plate with the sandwiches and leans back into the cushions, one leg comfortably tucked up. The couch dips briefly under him as Nyx plops down next to him and helps himself to food.

The familiar opening credits flicker across the screen and before long, Luche finds himself drawn into the plot...  
  


* * *

  
“I’m stuffed.” Luche sighs and slides a little more into the cushions in his back. 

The food had been delicious. Surprisingly so if Luche takes Nyx’s reputation in the kitchen into consideration. Perhaps time has seen to it growing and being exaggerated. Or perhaps he just needs to give Nyx a little more credit.

That or Libertus was somehow involved.

Whatever it was, the food had been really good and Luche, being Galahdian and valuing the intricacies of hosting, made sure to tell Nyx. His stomach flips without warning at the resulting look of shy joy on that tired face and the soft “Thank you, Luche.” but Luche chalks it up to simple surprise and how full he is and..

In fact, he is pretty sure he would drop out of a warp midway, too heavy for the King’s magic to transport him from A to B. He isn’t inclined to test that ridiculous theory but he knows _someone_ who would in a heartbeat, so he doesn’t voice it. The last thing he wants is to be dragged out into the cold rain to bear witness to this particular scenario.

Although to be fair, Nyx doesn't seem inclined to pull off any of his stunts. On the contrary. Studying Nyx from the corner of his eyes, Luche registers with not a little satisfaction and relief that Nyx seems to be more at ease now or at least his body language suggests as much.

It’s too comfortable to move anyway, the way they are camped out on Nyx’s couch now. Sometime after setting their plates aside, Nyx produced a big fluffy blanket from _somewhere_ and despite his initial protest of “I’m not cold.” Luche found himself buried underneath swathes of fabric, scowling at his host from where his head still peaked out.

Now, two and a half movies into their unplanned Disney marathon, he doesn’t mind so much anymore. The sun set hours ago and the room is bathed in only very dim lighting from the few smaller lamps Nyx switched on a while ago in exchange for the ceiling light and the weak shine from the tv screen.

This is...comfortable. And much better than spending the evening alone at home although Luche is hesitant to admit as much to Nyx. But it’s easy and even _fun_ \- he hasn’t seen the movies in forever and having someone to share them with...they aren't talking much, _Nyx_ doesn’t seem to be in a talkative mood, but they do have a lot of fun occasionally picking their favourite characters and trash talking the other’s...or the villain whenever they appear. It’s a little as if they are projecting their usual spats onto the characters but in a more relaxed, calm way and for once, their quarreling is fun and not at all serious.

Who knew an evening spent with Nyx Ulric of all people could be so comfortable considering their history of being at each other's throat more often than not?

Somehow, sometime during the course of the evening the underlying animosity Luche has become so used to has lost meaning and only a slight nameless tension between them remains. But it doesn’t feel as destructive as it usually does. Instead, it has taken on an almost warm quality. It’s confusing Luche but he isn’t inclined to question it. 

Not during the first relaxed evening spent with someone else since he doesn’t know when. 

Not when this is the first time Nyx invited him, asked him to spend time together.

Not when he’s somehow grown as comfortable and unwilling to leave as Belle does in the movie over the course of a mere few hours.

Luche stops, thinks his last thought over and snorts.

If Luche is Belle in this scenario, does that make Nyx the beast then?

Luche chuckles under his breath and just shakes his head at the slightly amused but questioning look Nyx gives him. “It’s nothing…” but he can’t quite seem to get his grin under control. Maybe that’s the wine talking? They did empty the first bottle relatively quickly after all.

Or perhaps it’s the odd but relaxed air around them. By now, Nyx has fully relaxed into their blanket nest and his smiles seem a lot more genuine so Luche will count this as a win. Especially considering that he noticed a while ago that he himself is much more open and talkative today than usual in company.

Perhaps he’s unknowingly trying to make up for Nyx’s taciturn mood? Maybe. Maybe not. Luche isn’t sure.

However, it’s not like anyone else but Nyx is here to witness Luche being more open for once and maybe it isn’t so bad to let lose a little sometimes. Nyx certainly seems to appreciate it, more often than not laughing at Luche’s dry comments much to his surprise.

They’ve fallen into a comfortable banter interspersed with quiet moments that don’t feel awkward at all. There’s still _something_ lurking at the edge of Luche’s mind but he can’t put his finger on what it is so he ignores it, instead imperceptibly leaning a little towards Nyx in silent support - and because it’s more cozy.

Nyx getting up shortly before the movie is over and the credits begin to roll startles Luche out of the comfortable half-awake/half-dozing state he’s fallen into and he makes a low sound of protest. All he gets in return is a chuckle and an amused look thrown over Nyx’s shoulder as he disappears in his kitchen.

Luche doesn’t get much time to wonder what this all about now. He has just snuggled back into the sofa cushions and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders again when Nyx shoulders the kitchen door open and slowly, carefully makes his way back to Luche with his attention focused on the two steaming mugs in his hands. Luche smells it before he can see what’s in them. The rich, dark and sweet aroma of chocolate has Luche’s mouth watering before Nyx has reached the couch and offers one of the mugs to Luche.

“So, you wanna...hot chocolate and chill?” Nyx shoots him a cheeky smirk that falls just a little short and Luche scowls. That sounded...terrible. He doesn’t really know what it is but...no. Just no. Besides, isn’t what they’ve been doing so far the exact definition of ‘chill’?

Nevertheless, Luche sits up a little straighter and lets the blanket drop from one shoulder so he can reach for his hot chocolate. “If you ask me that one more time, I will dump my hot chocolate on you.” he mutters but Nyx can probably tell he isn’t really irritated and besides, Luche can’t quite hide the grin tugging the corners of his lips up.

“If that was supposed to be a pick-up line, try again. Even Gaston has better ones.” Luche arches a brow at Nyx and revels in the brief surprise that registers on Nyx’s face before it smoothes over.

“Touché.” is all Nyx says in return, then plunks himself down next to - _closer to_ \- Luche and tugs part of Luche’s blanket around himself. Well. No _'Ah Luche, you wound me!'_ or something equally ridiculous and more what Luche expected to hear based on their past interactions but he'll take it. Somehow, Luche is getting the feeling that despite the put on good mood from earlier in the evening, he's getting to see the real Nyx now. The one who's just being himself, torn between something weighing him down which he trusts Luche to not ask about and a tentative better mood than before, seemingly enjoying Luche's company. It's humbling to be shown this side of Nyx, this trust and Luche resolves to never bring it up in their inevitable next spat or a similar manner that could hurt Nyx.

This is private and Luche finds himself considering this trust, this glimpse at the real Nyx as a gift. 

Oddly appropriate given the season perhaps.

Adjusting his posture until he isn't in danger of spilling his drink over himself and is still comfortable, Luche takes a careful sip and hums in pleasure. Not too sweet, almost exactly how he likes it.

"So, why hot chocolate?" he asks Nyx who's cradling his own mug in his hands, face pensive.

"I thought it would fit the whole comfortable children's movie theme we have going on here." Nyx grins lopsidedly, then continues in a lower voice as if he isn't sure he wants Luche to hear. "It's my go-to drink when I need a little comfort."

Comfort…? Where did that come from? Is this what all of this is about? Did Nyx need some comfort? The more he thinks about it the more it seems likely. It _is_ the season which still proves trying for almost all of the refugees after all. But why would Nyx seek comfort from _Luche_ instead of his friends he's much closer to?

Precisely because they _aren't_ close, a tiny voice inside his mind provides. 

Somehow, it makes sense. Luche doesn’t expect anything from him or at least Nyx probably hoped so. That's probably why Nyx made such an effort to put on a good mood despite not really feeling it until he felt secure enough to let it drop and just be himself. 

The realisation is staggering and yet no surprise.

After all, Luche himself isn't fond of the season either, struggling with memories more often than not while the rest of Insomnia enjoys the many offerings and activities leading up to the Glacian's Festival and New Year's. But for Nyx to come to him…

Well, he can honour this and make sure Nyx won't regret it. Shifting a little closer still until their shoulders brush, Luche sips on his drink before he meets Nyx's eyes.

"It does fit the theme. But have you noticed how there's no hot chocolate in any of the movies? It's odd if you ask me."

Nyx's face smoothes over, probably relieved Luche didn't pounce on his admission, and suddenly they are discussing the movies and their choices of beverages and what they mean - there's _much_ too much alcohol in them considering they are _children's_ movies, that they can both agree on. It's a little odd, a little silly but Luche is glad that he didn't choose to leave earlier.

Before long, the light touching if their shoulders gives way to Nyx leaning against Luche's shoulder. Tentatively at first and when there's no immediate protest, a little more. 

Truth be told, Luche enjoys their closeness, as unused as he has grown to human touch over the years in his self-inflicted distance. The warmth radiating from where they are touching feels good and he can almost see the tension slowly seeping out of Nyx - it's comfortable. And endearing.

If it's not the silence that greets his next question after a short while of easy silence, then it's the heavy weight against his side that's been steadily growing more pronounced for the last half an hour that alerts him that Nyx has fallen asleep. Awkwardly wedged against Luche.

It looks a little uncomfortable, Nyx is definitely going to have a crick in his neck if he sleeps like this but...studying Nyx's face, now relaxed in sleep, Luche hesitates to wake him up again.

Like this, the shadows under Nyx's eyes are more pronounced and the slight frown knitting his brows hard to ignore. He needs the sleep.

Sighing, Luche carefully plucks the empty mug from Nyx's hands and sets it aside along with his own. But now he's faced with a different kind if dilemma, one he never thought he'd be in with Nyx or anyone for that matter.

Does he put his arm around Nyx for better support or not?

Shaking his head at himself - where did that thought even come from? - Luche opts for the simpler option and shifts a little until Nyx's head lies comfortably on his shoulder, his hair tickling Luche's neck. _He_ 'll probably be the one to end up with a backache now, the new position easy enough to hold for a while but not doing his back any favours, slightly tipped to the side as it is.

But there are worse things than a sore back and despite the possibility, it's still rather comfortable. 

Tugging the blanket up and around both of them, mostly Nyx, Luche reaches for the remote, lowers the volume and settles in for a quiet remainder of their movie night.

Only...if asked later on about what any of the two movies he's watched while Nyx was asleep were about, Luche wouldn't be able to answer.

Instead of the characters' adventures on screen, Luche's eyes are continuously drawn to the man sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Like this, Nyx seems very different to the confident, self-possessed and genial man Luche has known for years. 

Instead he seems softer, smaller and oddly vulnerable with that sadness still visible in his features, more so now that Nyx isn't trying to hide it. It really is strangely endearing and somehow, Luche finds himself wanting to wipe the sadness away, feels the sudden need to make sure that Nyx is taken care of and has no reason to be sad anymore.

Which is stupid, he knows. 

Memories of Galahd follow them like their own shadows and their life in the Glaive doesn't really make for many new happy memories but he wishes for it all the same.

Luche can't wrap his head about it. Something is fundamentally changing between them, he's had that suspicion for most of the evening - well, actually a few weeks at least. But so far, he wasn't able to name it - whatever it was. Until now.

It - if he's right - feels monumental with the potential to rock his world but Luche doesn't dare to name this suspicion yet.

If he's right, it's just an emotion with the _potential_ to grow into more if given the chance.

Something Luche doubts, both from his side and Nyx's. 

And yet. And yet.

He has a hard time forgetting about this new, exciting but frightening possibility but he manages to keep his inner turmoil off his face when Nyx begins to stir at his side.

Luche did cave in at some point and placed his arm on the backrest of Nyx's couch. It's harmless enough - despite the fact that Nyx could now curl more into his side which he promptly did. If Nyx is surprised to wake up snuggled up to Luche, he doesn't let it show.

Instead Nyx mumbles a "Sorry." and sits up a little straighter for the rest of their current movie but doesn't move away from Luche, apparently content to stay where he is. 

A day ago, this would have been the moment Luche would have shrugged him off. Now, he doesn’t comment on it, assures Nyx that it's alright - and keeps studying him from the corner of his eyes. Whether it's by choice or not, Nyx doesn't try to hide the fact that he's feeling the season's effects or that he's still tired but comfortable, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

It's a world of new experiences, of new facets Luche can add to the image he has of Nyx. Piece by piece they are coming together, like a mosaic that’s slowly growing more interesting by the day. 

Not what he expected from a shared movie night. Not how he expected his evening to go.

But it's not bad. Far from it.

Nyx offers to walk him home when the credits begin to roll, presumably so he can get some fresh air before he goes to bed because it helps him sleep. Luche doesn't question it and takes him up on his offer.

Just like the rest of the night, their shared walk is mostly quiet but comfortable. The streets are still wet from the rain earlier that day, glistening in the light of the many decorations in almost every window they pass.

Perhaps it's the lingering atmosphere from earlier around them or perhaps the still present _something_ between them but when they reach the entrance to Luche's building, he turns around and just takes Nyx in for a moment.

"Thank you for the evening, Nyx - and the food. I had a good time." He offers and gets a pleased little smile in return.

"I enjoyed it too." Nyx admits. "Although I didn't expect it. Thanks for saying yes when I asked."

They share a laugh at that.

"Honestly? I don't know why I did but I don't regret it." Luche admits. And he doesn't. It may have taken him a while to catch on but he recognises the signs of a fellow Galahdian being adrift in a sea of memories. He's glad Nyx trusted him enough - or well, that they aren't good enough friends that Nyx felt save enough to ask him for a bit of unassuming company as a distraction. That’s more like it.

A part of him wants to say as much, wants to let Nyx know that it's okay. The words are right there on the tip of his tongue. _'Next time you need a distraction from the holidays and your memories let me know.'_

Instead, what he blurs out is "Next time you want a date that isn't one until you break out the wine you could just ask, you know?"

Luche isn't sure that's better. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine.

He would be mortified if Nyx's stunned then amused expression didn't distract him from mentally chastising himself.

"Is that so?" Nyx arches a brow, an intrigued look in his eyes. "Well, in that case...if this was a date...I believe a good one typically ends with a kiss when the hero drops his date off at home, doesn't it?"

Suddenly, the air between them changes. Nyx’s eyes are incredibly blue in their intensity and Luche only belatedly realises that Nyx was perhaps waiting for something from him? Before Luche can make sense of what's happening or remind Nyx that being so full of himself isn't at all attractive, Nyx is in his space and then he's kissing him.

It's a short kiss; sweet and despite Nyx's seeming confidence charmingly hesitant. Luche doesn't hesitate and kisses back. It feels right, somehow.

When they break apart, flushed and sharing a hopeful giddy smile, Nyx studies Luche's face for what feels like hours.

"Would you be mad if I said I did try to wine and dine you, Luche?" Nyx's smile is wry as much as his beautiful blue eyes are open and earnest. "Because I kind of did."

Luche's heart misses a beat before picking up its pace again.

Should he be mad?

He could say no, put an end to this and the hitherto unknown possibilities it offers.

But does he want to?

No.

For once, there's something good within his grasp, something he never thought possible. But it would require him to let someone in, give up his detachment that is just a mask anyway.

_Maybe_ they won't work out. _Maybe_ they will.

He won't know unless he gives this a chance. Luche plucks up his courage and holds Nyx's gaze.

"It depends. Are you planning on asking me out without trying to keep it a secret?"

Nyx grins. "Would you say yes if I did?"

The corners of Luche's lips are twitching upwards. "What if I did?"

Nyx snorts at his answering a question with another question. "In that case I'd ask you out again, yes. And soon."

Nyx's voice holds a promise, a staggering fondness Luche has noticed before on a few occasions in the last few months but didn't identify for what it was before now.

"Then no, I don't have any reason to be mad." The insistent twitching blooms into a full blown, slightly bashful smile. If Nyx could show him another side of himself then Luche doesn't have to put on any airs now.

Shouldn't either if he wants this, _them_ to have a chance.

And he kind of does.

"Good." Nyx's voice interrupts his musings. He still looks drawn and tired but there is a spark in his eyes and a smile on his face that seems real enough and Luche doesn't regret accepting his invitation at all. "I'll ask you again the moment I come up with an idea because I didn't actually expect you to say yes."

They chuckle, aware that neither of them expected this evening to end like this.

"Sounds good to me. Don't take too long, alright?" Luche asks, both glad that he'll have some time to think this over, wrap his head around it and strangely disappointed that he'll have to wait.

"Great. I'll let you know, then." Nyx murmurs and...no, he's not moving in for another kiss, Luche realises. Nyx's hand slips into the collar of his jacket and settles warm and heavy on his neck, thumb just so cupping his jaw. It feels surprisingly intimate, like a promise. Luche instinctively brings his hand up and gets a hold on Nyx's arm just above the elbow. 

It is over as fast as it happened, this strange not-quite an embrace and Nyx moves back.

"Goodnight, Luche." Nyx gives him one last smile and then he's turned around heading back home.

The nerve of this man…! 

"Goodnight, Nyx, sleep well…" Luche calls after him, not loud enough to count as a yell but loud enough for Nyx to still hear it.

Nyx raises his arm in a casual wave but doesn't look back.

So that's how this is going to be for now. Too much open feelings and he reverts to safer waters? Not that Luche is any different in that regard, he can understand the impulse. Perhaps it's just that Nyx is still dealing with whatever has been following him around all day that he needs to compartmentalise a little.

Which is okay. It's probably going to be something they need to work on together at some point...but Luche is getting ahead of himself.

And they have time.

First, the second date - he's absolutely counting today as the first one - then maybe a third before they'll see where it's going.

It's strange. When he left his home earlier for a quick stroll, Luche wasn't expecting to have such an interesting evening. He wasn't expecting to realise that he may be catching feelings for one of his comrades/sort-of-friend - were they there before, hidden in that nameless tension between them and he just didn't notice it? Maybe. But what Luche least expected was for Nyx to actually be in the same boat. Or that Nyx would ask him out.

_Especially_ that Nyx would ask him out.

What a strange night.

Slowly running his fingers over his lips, Luche stays standing outside his door until Nyx rounds a corner and disappears. They tingle a little, the memory of their kiss still on the forefront of Luche's mind. Only very belatedly does he realise that he never asked Nyx why he asked Luche today of all days considering his bleak mood from most of the early evening.

Well, it doesn’t matter. Luche can ask him the next time. _Next time._ There’s actually going to be a next time.

_'Happy holidays, Lazarus.'_

Chuckling and shaking his head at himself, Luche turns and let's himself into his cold, dark apartment.


End file.
